


Unknown, Not Alone - original piano/vocal song

by firjii



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Depression, Duality, Filk, Gen, Guilt, Original Music, Remorse, Repentance, fan music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firjii/pseuds/firjii
Summary: A quick song about Blackwall's ongoing guilt and regret after his true identity has been revealed.
Kudos: 1





	Unknown, Not Alone - original piano/vocal song

**Author's Note:**

> In some ways, I identify with Blackwall most of all out of the entire cast of characters in Inquisition. 
> 
> Fandom sometimes likes to reduce him to the big grumpy depressed bear, but depression by itself is a really sloppy and reductionist explanation of him. If you've ever had self esteem problems, there's a chance that you relate to him. If you're a creative/artistic person and deal with imposter syndrome, there's a chance that you relate to him. If you're very hard on yourself in general, there's a chance that you relate to him. 
> 
> This was a "scratch" (placeholder) version of an idea that had a good start, but I couldn't decide on enough of a direction to turn it into a conventional length. Even so, I enjoyed playing around with the lyrics in this one, so here it is in its current state (and yes, the track art is my own pencil sketch ^_^):
> 
> This penance is never over  
> This debt is never cleared  
> But how I have longed for the Age  
> When I might be free
> 
> And so I move forward  
> With ever fumbling steps  
> And every breath I take is not my own  
> But a challenge to match
> 
> I have tried  
> I have failed  
> I have lied  
> I have railed  
> I have fled in the night and hid in the day  
> Until there was nothing left
> 
> But now I will stay  
> If you ask it of me


End file.
